cuarto capitulo
by jiyuna ai
Summary: aqui esta el siguiente cap disfrutenlo


**Los personajes de strawberry panic no me pertecen eso quisiera jajaj.. este es otro capitulo perdonen si no los coloque todos juntos, aun lucho con esta pag. Que estén bien y gracias por leer.**

Muy atenta se encontraba una peli azul, eso quiere decir que me abandonas temprano, esto último saco de sus pensamientos a Shizuma, disculpa Miyu pero le tuve que decir a Nagisa que ya estaba por salir pensé que me llamaba para recordarme eso pero era para pedirme que buscara a la niña, de todas maneras ya mande los lineamientos del contrato de Amane al departamento jurídico en lo que tengan todo listo los chuqueamos te parece? Si esta bien Shizuma yo también me voy temprano termino unas cosas y me retiro y que cosas serán esas? Acaso ya volviste con Tomori, por favor Shizuma sabes que con ella no regreso ni porque me paguen esa mujer es intolerable asi? Eso no decías antes.. Esto enrojeció a Miyuki hasta el extremo. Por favor Shizuma para de decir tonterías mejor te vas mi ahijada te espera.. si tienes razón pero esto no se queda asi, finalmente la platinada salió en busca de su pequeña dejando a una chica pensativa, volver con tomori eso es absurdo, aun la quiero pero ella no desea tener hijos y eso no lo puedo soportar porque me heriste de esa manera unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, después de un breve momento de debilidad ya que ella no se permitía flaquear de esa manera, se limpio el rostro y decidió salir, mientras iba metida en sus pensamientos, una mirada fuerte proveniente de una hermosa rubia desnudaba a la peli azul, vaya creí que nunca saldrías a comer. Umm que el que como dices respondió tontamente jajaja todavía te pongo nerviosa respondió la rubia, no digas estupideces quisieras tu es solo que venia pensando en algo importante respondió secamente la peli azul, vaya ya veo, pero al menos podrias aceptar mi invitación a comer, por favor esto lo decía con mirada y voz suplicantes, acción que no pudo resistir la contrariada chica, esta bien vamos tengo mucho apetito, de acuerdo vamos en mi auto decía astutamente la rubia. Mientras tanto Shizuma se encontraba en la guardería, estaba apoyada en su auto rojo.. Mami mami decía la pequeña Hanazono , hola mi princesa como la pasaste? Al tiempo que la abrazaba y examinaba a la niña nunca perdía la costumbre de cuidar a su tesoro, la pase muy bien mami respondió la niña ya vámonos quiere irme a casa, esta bien princesa y dime que quieres comer? pizza y chocolate decía mientras corría al auto, mi amor cuidado te caes, y me parece bien hace tiempo no comemos pizza pero no le digas a mamá que te deje comer chocolates, anda abróchate el cinturón, si mami!

Mientras tanto en la oficina Hikari escuchaste las noticias sobre quien será la imagen de la campaña si recuerdas que yo también estaba en la misma reunión yaya, si lo se pero no me has dicho nada hasta ahora que no piensas hacer nada? Nada de que, no se a que te refieres decía indiferente, hikari se que Uds terminaron hace mucho tiempo pero sabes que ella te ama nunca ha salido con nadie y tu pareces monja. Yaya para de decir eso ya lo que había entre nosotras se termino y me preocupa volverla a ver eso es lo que querías saber, al decir esto se cristalizaron sus hermosos ojos, la pelinegra abrazo a su amiga, perdóname hikari no te quería hacer sufrir pero siento que es mi deber hacerte reaccionar, gracias yaya le decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas eres mi mejor amiga y donde quedo yo salió de la nada tsubomi, mirando a ambas chicas de manera seria, mi amor te estaba esperando decía la pelinegra abrazando a la chica, disculpa me quede terminando unos pendientes, y aun no responden mi pregunta, hikari no pudo evitar sonreir sin duda tenia a unas amigas que se preocupaban por ella, por supuesto que eres mi mejor amiga eso ni lo dudes, mas te vale respondia la pelirosa, y donde esta chikaru? Cierto hace rato que tenia que haber bajado se quedaría trabajando? Hablaban de mi decía una hermosa chicha cabello negro, si te esperábamos hace rato, si lo que pasa es quecuando me disponía a salir me encontré con algo que me dejo loca, no lo van a creer pero habla que paso decían las chicas al unísono, no lo van a creer tomori y miyuki iban juntas de salida y vi ciertas actitudes entre ellas así como ese juego de miradas saben lo que quiere decir? Si que se acabo la jefa amargada respondió feliz tsubomi las chicas se quedaron viendo a su amiga y empezaron a reír esta al final se unió a ellas. Bueno chicas creo que habrán mas reconciliaciones en puerta así por que lo dicen preguntaba chikaru, no por nada hace rato yaya esta desvariando, contesto hikari, si no tamen en cuenta eso es normal en ella respondía una desinteresada peli rosa, pero que deces mi amor que mala eres haciendo pucheros jajaj perdona cariño pero es cierto pero asi me gustas, así te gusto mucho? Ven aquí sin reparar se fundieron en un beso tierno, bueno ya basta de Melo serias no coman delante de los pobres respondió chikaru, perdona, ya vamos tengo hambre si vamos.. asi que todo un cuarteto de buenas y alocadas amigas iban rumbo a sus casas, en otro punto de la ciudad una peli azul se encontraba algo pasada de copas actuando de manera seductora y dejándose llevar por sus emociones en el ambiente estaba el aroma del amor..

Autora: que pasara entre estas chicas la emoción esta a flor de piel.. Gracias por leer pronto subiré mas capítulos.. Y ya viene una historia de nuestras queridas haruka y michiru


End file.
